1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having a clip, which has simple structure for securely attaching a fan to a heat sink of the heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that during operation computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) can generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to absorb heat from the electronic device, and the heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated to ambient air.
Generally, in order to improve heat dissipation efficiency of a heat sink, a fan is desired to direct airflow onto the heat sink. Usually, the fan is mounted to the heat sink using a fan holder attached to the heat sink. Conventionally, the heat sink mainly comprises a base contacting with a heat generating electronic device and a plurality of fins extending from the base. A plurality of screw threads is formed in two outermost fins at opposite sides of the heat sink. The fan holder defines a plurality of fixing apertures corresponding to the screw threads of the heat sink. Pluralities of screws are engaged in the fixing apertures of the fan holder and the screw threads of the heat sink, thereby fastening the fan holder to the heat sink. The structure can mount the fan onto the heat sink; however, complexities arise when installing the fan holder onto the heat sink using multiple screws.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which has a fan and a heat sink wherein the fan can be easily mounted to the heat sink via a clip.